Foot Rub
by xneihem
Summary: Daphne X Velma, GL/yuri. After a long and unproductive day out, Daphne wants Velma to take off her heels and give her a foot rub – the brunette is confused. (Rated M for sexual content)
1. Scene 1 – Remove My Shoes

D: "Whew, I'm beat! What a totally wasted day!"

V: "Haha, but didn't you, um… like, stay in the van… for the most part? I mean, there's nothing wr—"

Daphne immediately silences Velma with a sharp glare.

D: "I would like to see you walk in these heels for more than 5 minutes. Good God, it was an awful day to wear my new shoes."

Daphne catches Velma eyeing her purple, cloth heels. The brunette colours and quickly averts her eyes. She senses Daphne staring at her for a good, long moment, before turning around and heading toward a nearby sofa.

The gang had just returned from a seemingly pointless expedition to a 'haunted' graveyard and were now back at their hotel. The boys disappeared into their room the moment they got in.

D: "I mean, they're pretty soft and all, but they have that 'new shoes' feeling, y'know? Like they don't quite fit you in the right places."

Velma can sense a touch of annoyance in her tone. Perhaps her jibe a moment ago was not yet forgotten.

The redhead plops down on the sofa – her beautiful hair bounces briefly before falling neatly into place around her shoulders. Velma had always admired how graceful and self-assured Daphne appeared. Over the years, her queenly aura had only intensified to a point where it seemed like she was in a class of her own. She was truly untouchable.

D: "Velma? Would you be a dear and take off my shoes. I just don't feel like moving an inch!"

V: "Oh?! I, um, I– What, what do you…?"

The brunette, caught completely off-guard with the sudden, unconventional request, turns a brilliant shade of pink and tries to stammer out a hasty response.

Daphne doesn't wait for her to answer and instead slowly extends her long, delicate, right leg towards Velma.

So, she did hear her right. The brunette gulps as her eyes travel down the shapely thigh – clad in Daphne's customary, alluring, pink tights – all the way down to the purple, cotton shoe with a cute, little bow at the toes.

D: "Just sit right there and take it off, please."

D: "Oh, and go easy, my foot is pretty sore."

She wiggles her foot this way and way, in a manner that would be seductive if it weren't for the fact that Daphne wasn't even looking at Velma. Her eyes were shut and her head was resting against the back of the sofa.

Velma clears her throat and kneels down in front of Daphne, as though she were about to do something completely normal.

'This _is_ normal, right? Daphne is being completely casual about this, so maybe I'm just overthinking it…', a frazzled Velma muses to herself.

Daphne raises her foot until it hovers directly in front of Velma – only inches from her face. Velma's heart pounds loudly in her chest as she struggles to work up her courage.

'Is this really okay? Should I just reach out and take off her shoe?', Velma's thoughts are in shambles. 'The task doesn't sound like anything _too_ out of the ordinary when I put it like that, but this thick atmosphere is anything but normal!'

D: "Come ooon… This shoe is stuffy, I want it off~"

Daphne's voice is breathy. Teasing. Or maybe Velma's mind is just playing tricks on her. The other girl lazily waves her foot in front of Velma's face.

Velma gulps once again, her throat completely dry, and reaches out with trembling hands. She slides her right hand into the back nook of the redhand's ankle to support her leg and takes hold of the front of the shoe with her left hand. It really is soft, her fingers easily sink into the material as she grips it. Right now, she is holding Daphne's foot in her hands. She takes a moment to let the thought sink in.

She is so close to it, her nose could almost touch the pink fabric covering the top of Daphne's foot. Her nose twitches as she picks up on the redhead's scent. It's Daphne's familiar fragrance. Without taking even a moment to think about the situation she is in, Velma sinks her nose into the fabric of the other girl's shoe and inhales deeply. Her mind goes blank as she is immediately filled with Daphne's alluring smell. It's her fragrance mixed in with an incredible feminine rawness. She has never smelt anything like this before. She has never been able to get close enough to Daphne to try something like this.

A sudden cough breaks her out of her trance.

D: "Um, could you take it off now?"

There was a hint of amusement in the other girl's voice. Velma jerks her head up and, to her horror, realises that Daphne's eyes were now open and the lavender irises were trained on Velma.

The brunette could practically feel the blood rushing to her face.

'Jinkies! What am I doing?!', She screams at herself internally, 'She must think I'm a complete freak! She only asked me to take off her shoes and I'm drooling over her foot and having this weird moment over here…'

Velma realises that she really, really wanted this. And that was what was scaring her. To Daphne this is probably just a normal request, but to Velma… She can't let Daphne know that she was thoroughly getting off on this. She doesn't want the redhead to think that she's some kind of a pervert.

Velma, still trying to gather herself, slides two fingers into the back of Daphne's shoe and gently pulls it off.

'I can't believe I actually touched her foot', Velma blushes to herself, 'I've never done that before.'

D: "Oh God, that's such a relief. Finally!"

Daphne once again shuts her eyes and leans back against the sofa in relief. She casually raises her other leg and drops her foot into Velma's hands. Velma sneaks a peak at Daphne. The beautiful redhead still has her eyes closed, her attention wasn't on Velma at the moment. Her heart pounding in her throat in anticipation of the risk she was about to take, Velma quickly dips her head, stopping centimetres from Daphne's captivating, shapely calf and, once again, breathes in deeply. Her senses are invaded by the gorgeous redhead's unbelievable scent.

'J-jinkies… Daphne is amazing!', the delirious brunette exclaims to herself, 'This is bad. I can't get enough of her…'

She lowers her head further and begins furiously sniffing at Daphne's shoe, at her foot, her ankles, trying to burn the smell of this goddess into her memory. She feels the blood rapidly rushing to her groin as a mind-numbing ecstasy takes hold of her. Nothing has ever made her feel this way. If this went on, she would surely succumb to madness.

Amid her delirious fit, the brunette's eyes happen to flit upward and what they see fills Velma with pure dread. Daphne was staring at her with an unreadable expression. One of her eyebrows was arched as though she wasn't sure what she was witnessing.

Velma immediately pulls her face away from Daphne's leg and her trembling fingers grope at the fabric of the shoe as she hastens to extract the redhead's foot from it. What should have been an easy task, proves to be unbelievably difficult for the flustered Velma. She instead resorts to sliding her fingers of both hands into the shoe from the sides and then pushing them under the sole, gently cupping it. The brunette lovingly pulls Daphne's foot from the shoe, holding it with both hands as though it were a rare treasure. She carefully lowers it to the floor, fearfully hoping that this display of veneration will compensate, at least in part, for her actions just now.

She hesitates and then finally meets Daphne's eyes. The redhead is regarding her curiously. She finally nods slowly.

D: "Good."

Velma lowers her head, feeling a small amount of relief. At the very least Daphne is being calm about this.

D: "I liked that, you know? At the end? My feet _are_ really tired so that was nice."

She slowly runs her fingers down her calf.

V: "T-thank you."

D: "Do you want to give me a footrub?"

V: "A f— I, uh, you said a foot…rub…?"

The question was phrased as casually as possible, but it still took Velma completely by surprise.

D: "Yeah, a footrub. I mean, if you want to. You can say no if you want, I'll just go have a long, nice soak in the bathtub otherwise."

Daphne starts to push off the sofa, but Velma hastens to stop her.

V: "I, uh… Wait, wait!"

D: "Hm?"

Daphne raises an eyebrow at her.

V: "Yeah, you know, I can… I can do that, yeah. It's no problem."

D: "Really? I mean, you don't have to push yourself. I think I would rather have a bath, anyway."

V: "No, no, I, um… I want to, actually. I'm not pushing myself at all, haha. I-I don't have a lot of experience with f-footrubs, but you know, it'll be a learning experience for me as well. I just, I want to learn."

Velma feels her face heat up as she rambles on incoherently. Even she herself didn't know why she was so absolutely desperate to make Daphne stay, but all she knew was that something had awakened inside her and it would drive her mad if she did not feed it right now. She had never looked at Daphne in this way before. With so much desperation. So much hunger. Daphne didn't seem human to her anymore. She had transcended that classification.

D: "Are you sure? You must have better things to do, right? Given how tired I am, you would really have to work hard on my feet to make them feel better. Wouldn't it be easier for both of us if I just took a soak?"

V: "Uh yeah, yeah of course! I mean, I-I have nothing else to do right now, so I don't care if it takes time. And I-I'll work hard, I'll make sure you feel better…!"

The flushed brunette is practically pleading with Daphne at this point, completely discarding the last vestiges of her pride.

D: "Well, okay, I guess. If you feel that strongly about it. It's just a footrub, _jesus_~"

She lets out a girlish giggle as she leans back and raises her legs, waving her tight-clad feet in Velma's face. The brunette, barely able to believe her fortune gingerly reaches out and touches one of Daphne's feet. It's real. It's actually happening. Daphne has given her permission to touch her feet freely.

She slowly closes her fingers on Daphne's right foot as the other one drops to the floor. She sits there for a few seconds just holding on to the beautiful shape with both hands– feeling its warmth under her skin. It's a little moist in the sole area. The thought quickens her breathing and she moves her thumbs into the gorgeous arch of her foot. She presses deeply into the skin, surprised at the incredible softness of Daphne's flesh beneath the smooth fabric. She moves her thumbs back and forth, giving the sole a thorough rubbing.

Daphne lets out a tantalising moan of pleasure.

Feeling a sudden spike in her heartrate, Velma works even harder. She massages the tired muscles using her entire hands now, running them over the pink fabric, pressing into the soft folds of the redhead's skin. She feels that the more she touches Daphne – rubbing the gorgeous feet over the skin of her hands like one would use a bar of soap – the more she is absorbing of the redhead into herself. Daphne's intoxicating scent, her unique flavour, was rubbing off on Velma's hands. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, she leans in close, presses her nose into the faintly damp arch of the goddess' sole and begins inhaling. Breathful, after breathful, filling herself with the mouth-watering feminine scent of this luscious creature.

'Oh God, why does she smell so good?!', the frenzied Velma wonders, 'It doesn't make any sense… No-one should smell like this, it's too much to bear!'

A tremor runs through her body. Her abdomen convulses uncontrollably as she loses control of her body, face still pressed against Daphne's foot. The convulsions finally shudder to a stop an involuntary groan escapes her lips.

D: "Haha, _what_ are you doing? That's a weird footrub…"

Daphne chuckles overhead.

D: "But you better get a move on. My other foot is still waiting."

Oblivious, or more likely simply indifferent, to Velma's intense struggle, Daphne urges her to hurry up as she leans back once again.

Velma felt spent, both emotionally and physically, but she knew she couldn't quit now. Daphne is counting on her.

V: "I-I'm sorry, I… I'll get to it."

Her mouth felt sluggish, but she still managed to croak out an apology.

She clumsily takes Daphne's other foot in her hands and begins kneading away.

D: "God, you're a mess…"

Daphne mutters that just loudly enough for Velma to hear. The brunette shakes her head, trying to gather herself. She couldn't afford to do a half-assed job here, regardless of how of drained she was. She didn't want to disappoint Daphne.

The tall redhead suddenly rises to her feet, yanking her foot from Velma's hands.

D: "Maybe I should take this off. It might give you an incentive to work harder."

She cocks her head and pulls at a corner of her pink tights. Velma's eyes widen, but she daren't utter a sound.

Daphne smiles coyly at her reaction.

D: "Okay, this is coming off."

The brunette gulps as she stares up at the beautiful creature towering above her, intently watching her every movement.

D: "Well, look away already!

V: "O-oh, sorry."

Velma quickly turns her head away, feeling herself colour.

Daphne laughs melodically.

D: "Honestly, sometimes I think you're a closeted pervert!"

V: "I-I didn't kn—"

D: "Here now. You can turn back."

The tights had been discarded and were strewn to one side. The bare-legged Daphne stood before her, her long, delicately-carved legs on full display.

D: "How do I look?"

V: "Y-you look beautiful…"

Velma blurts out the first thing on her mind as she ogles Daphne's delectable, unblemished, pinkish skin.

D: "Why, thank you! I think you've earnt yourself a little treat…"

She curtsies and slumps back on the sofa, twirling a lock of her scarlet hair between her fingers.

D: "Get down on all fours here."

She was no longer requesting, she was commanding. And Velma had absolutely no mind to challenge her authority. She had simply submitted herself to Daphne's will at this point. And Daphne knew this. She could tell by the look in Daphne's eyes that she believed there was nothing she couldn't do to the enslaved Velma in this moment. Velma might as well be a maggot on the floor right now. A mindless creature, acting solely on basic, animalistic desire.

D: "I like the look on your face right now."

D: "You always annoyed me, you know. Acting like a little know-it-all. Like you're better than me. Make no mistake about it, this is where you really belong. At my feet, on all fours."

Her voice was level and cool. Daphne had always been a bit spoilt and vain, but Velma had never heard her talk like this before… It was sort of titillating being demeaned by an intimidating Daphne like that.

_~continued_


	2. Scene 2 - Brushing Teeth

Daphne slowly brings her foot up to Velma's face. She hadn't used any nail polish – the tights would have probably ruined it. Her nails were light pink and a little long. It was the prettiest foot Velma had ever seen. It belonged to a girl unused to household chores or any sort of menial labour. It wasn't the bony foot of a borderline anorexic model – The upper-side and sole were well-rounded, the toes were long with smooth contours, no calluses or any sign of wear or tear. Her skin was still pale from being enclosed in those tights and shoes, especially on the underside.

Velma, so absorbed in the fascinating details, doesn't notice that Daphne's foot was now inches from her mouth.

'W-wait, what is she—?', Velma doesn't even get the time to be confused.

Daphne's big toe slowly, deliberately, presses into her top lip. Her skin is incredibly soft and tender – even more so than the brunette's lip. Velma supresses a groan as the velvety toe traces her lip, while the nail faintly scratches her upper lip in a stimulating contrast. It begins pushing in, slowly wiggling its way through the brunette's unprotesting lips, until it presses against her teeth. The redhead lazily runs the toe across Velma's upper teeth, up and down, left and right, feeling out her gums, contorting her lips as she moves freely.

'G-God, what is she doing to me?!', Velma agonises, 'I'm losing my mind!'

Daphne giggles, her head tilted to one side, innocent curiosity visible on her face as her index toe also slips in, provocatively exploring her thrall's mouth, her movements agonisingly slow – in no apparent hurry.

D: "It's like… I'm brushing your teeth, isn't it? Making them nice and clean~"

She now starts tracing circles on the brunette's teeth, mouth slightly ajar as she focuses on her task.

D: "Ugh, I'll have to wash my toes after this, though…"

Velma outwardly groans, her mouth being used as her goddess sees fit. She starts to feel the strength drain from her arms as the blood rushes to her face and groin simultaneously. Staying on all fours is an effort.

D: "Aw, what's wrong? You look like you're suffering~"

Her voice, dripping in mock sympathy, drives the brunette even further over the edge.

D: "It feels funny, I've never done this to anyone before. Seeing you so eagerly accepting this is kind of turning me on…"

Daphne loosens her scarf, a sheen of sweat visible on her forehead.

D: "Can't forget the bottom teeth now~"

V: "O-oh, God…"

Velma's words are muffled by Daphne's foot as all 5 toes are in her mouth, running along her bottom teeth, all the way till the end and then back, her delicate nails occasionally snagging on the brunette's lips.

V: "I… I l-lubgh you… You're, yobh— You're so b-beautifughu!"

Velma's right arm nearly buckles with the stimulation.

Daphne giggles.

D: "Are you in that much agony? It doesn't look like you're doing too good. But aren't you forgetting something?"

Velma's only response is animalistic grunt as her jaw goes slack.

D: "You were supposed to give me a proper footrub~ That is the only reason why my feet are bare right now. Are you still going to be able to do that? You look like you're about to die!"

She gives out a tinkling laugh.

V: "I-I, please ughm— Please, let me dhfu—'

D: "You really are enjoying this, aren't you? I was just fooling around, but you... Haha, you are totally getting off on this! Look at you! All I did was play around in your mouth with my toes for a bit and it has turned you completely stupid. Do you like having my foot in your mouth that much?"

As if experimenting to see how far she can go, Daphne turns her foot sideways, her toes spreading the brunette lips as far as they can go.

D: "It's a perfect fit! See, my toes now cover your teeth from top to bottom. It's better than your toothbrush, haha~"

She slowly slides her foot to the right, into the side of Velma's mouth, her toes now completely covered. She wiggles them playfully, visibly amused by how they distort the exterior of the brunette's cheek. Daphne brings her foot back toward the left, sliding over gums and teeth. Unable to go as deep due to the direction her foot was facing, she slides it back to the right side. Left to right, right to left, repeatedly, the redhead's cheeks now a light shade of pink.

D: "Here we go, let's give them a thorough scrubbing."

V: "O-oh… Ohh…"

Velma's fingernails dig into the carpet as her mouth is ravaged, animalistic moans escaping her lips in tandem with the redhead's ministrations. Her crotch feels unbearably hot as blood keeps pumping into it. It throbs furiously now, sending electricity throughout her body.

If Daphne sensed the convulsions in her thrall's body, she certainly showed no signs of it as she mercilessly keeps running her foot back and forth against Velma's gritted teeth.

D: "A~nd done! All shiny!"

She extracts her foot and Velma's lips snap back into place. Daphne lowers her leg after carefully wiping her toes on Velma's sweater just as the exhausted girl collapses in a heap at her feet, trying to catch her breath.

D: "Did you just…?"

There is no response.

D: "Wow, you are a complete freak!"

She laughs heartlessly.

D: "I suspected that you might have a little crush on me, but I had no idea it was this bad. I mean, jesus, this is almost like you worship me or something. Oh God, I can't even trust you around any of my clothes anymore, can I?"

Daphne probes the slumped girl's head with her foot.

D: "You didn't even give me that footrub I was promised."

Velma finally musters the last remnants of her strength and raises her body up to a sitting position, supported by her hands.

V: "I, I can still—"

D: "No, nevermind that now. I'm not in the mood anymore. I'm going to take a bath."

V: "I'm so sorry, I…"

D: "Unless…"

An idea seems to formulate in Daphne's mind.

_~continued_


	3. Scene 3 - Clean My Feet

Velma raises her head just as something comes down on her face, blocking out most of her vision. It's incredibly soft and warm… Oh, so warm. The velvety object pushes deeper, sliding until it fits perfectly into the contours of her face like a puzzle.

'It smells… amazing…', The enraptured Velma inhales long and slow, 'Is this her… foot? I-it's on my face!

She inhales deeply.

'Why… why does it smell so good, it shouldn't be possible to smell this heavenly!'

It is Daphne's flowery scent, but much stronger, mixed in with an intoxicating musky aroma that makes the brunette heady.

The sole of Daphne's foot was a little moist, the velvety skin so unbelievably soft that it felt as though it were sinking into Velma's flesh, completely filling in any gaps on the right side of her face where it rested. The ample ball of the redhead's foot fits perfectly into the depression of the other girl's eye socket. Her eyeball starts to heat up with the warmth emanating from the pale, luscious flesh. The arch of Daphne's foot was pressing up against Velma's lips, almost as though locked in a permanent kiss – a thought that made the brunette's heart beat faster.

D: "How would you… like to clean this for me instead? That would certainly save me some time in the bath."

Daphne was giving her a taste of what she could have. A sample. Velma didn't even need to think about it for a second. She had been reduced to something akin to Daphne's dog. And she didn't mind it at all.

V: "Please… Please…"

Velma begs, her voice muffled against Daphne's foot. She was intoxicated. She wanted to touch these feet more. Be close to them.

The gorgeous redhead leans in a little closer and whispers to her pet.

D: "I meant with your mouth. Licking, lapping, sucking at my feet till they glow."

V: "Oh, oh, God…"

The brunette was practically panting by this point.

D: "Hmm… I don't know, though. I mean, do I want to have your saliva all over my feet? Ugh, no. I would rather just wash them with soap, to be honest. That way they would actually be clean."

V: "Please, please, I'll… I'll do a good job! I swear! I'll make them sparkle! Let me do it!"

D: "Hmm…"

To Velma's horror, Daphne begins rubbing her beautiful foot all over her face! Running over her forehead, her cheeks, her mouth, pushing into the other eye, bending her nose this way and that. Her movements are excruciatingly slow. Deliberate. Merciless. She sadistically gives the brunette a greater dose of the scent, the taste, of what she was offering.

V: "Unhh… pl-please!"

Velma barely manages to get that single word out through her gritted teeth, her loins heating up once again.

D: "Hmm…"

Having thoroughly marked Velma with her scent, Daphne slides her foot back to the right side, rotating it left to right against the desperate girl's face – deliberately rubbing it into her nose, her lips – until it fits in even more snugly than before.

Velma moans in open anguish, having been rendered incapable of producing even basic words by this point.

D: "Well, I suppose it's okay just this once… But!"

Seeing the unmasked euphoria on her thrall's face, she immediately holds up a finger, her tone stern.

D: "You will do a thorough job. If I find even a trace – between my toes, or even under my nails – that you were careless, I will not let you off lightly. Is that clear?"

Velma hastily nods, her head jerking back and forth, and licks her lips impatiently.

D: "Okay, then. Go ahead. You may clean them."

She slides her foot down the other girl's face and brings it to rest on the floor, next to her other foot.

Velma doesn't miss a beat; with a tortured groan she dives in headfirst and begins lapping hungrily at Daphne's divine feet. Like a starving animal, moans escape her lips as she laps and sucks at the succulent pale skin.

'Delicious… I can't get enough of this…', feverish thoughts run through the girl's mind as she vigorously works her mouth.

Using her hands, she raises the feet, one at a time, and suckles hard on each toe before moving on to the next. Velma makes sure to run her tongue under each nail multiple times and lap at the webbing between the toes, taking the time to savour Daphne's raw, intoxicating flavour. She raises each foot higher and laps at the moist sole, sucks on the ball, the heel, presses her tongue into the arch, making sure to swallow every now and then, unable to get enough of the heavenly taste. The hardworking girl makes sure to clean every square inch of the beautiful feet. Twice. Thrice. Her groin throbs painfully, her tongue was tired, her jaw was going slack, but still she continued her work diligently, desperately fighting back the orgasm that threatened to come at any moment.

D: "You... You did good. You can stop now."

Daphne sounded impressed.

D: "I-I honestly didn't think you'd actually clean under my nails as well, but you did. And you enjoyed it. A lot."

Velma pulls back, a stupid sound escaping her lips.

D: "Just how long have you fantasised about doing this? I mean, here you are absolutely desperate about sucking my feet clean and totally getting off on it! Like you were having the best meal of your life, and this was after I just spent a long day outside in my tights and heels…"

V: "…"

Velma silently lowers her head, clutching her skirt tightly.

D: "I see you're holding yourself back. As a reward for doing a good job, let me give you a rare treat."

Velma's head shoots up.

For once, Daphne seemed a little uncertain. Bashful, even.

She slowly spreads her legs and hikes up her skirt, revealing her purple, silk undies.

D: "There should be something there for you."

Velma's eyes immediately catch it. There's a small spot of wetness. Hypnotised, she moves in closer, between Daphne's shapely thighs until she can make out a bead at the tip of the wet area. A bead of semi-clear fluid. She forgets to breathe. Just looking at it makes her mouth water.

D: "You can have it. That's all you're going to get, so savour it."

A tear streams down Velma's face as she gazes lovingly into the heart of Daphne's femininity.

V "You're… you're so beautiful…"

D: "Go on… Drink…"

The redheaded goddess leans back in her sofa and spreads her legs a little wider, the slightly milky drop of her nectar catching the light and glistening appetizingly.

Velma brings her face in closer, until her nose is practically touching the bead.

V: "Thank you… Thank you, my beautiful goddess… Thank you so much…"

Murmuring her gratitude over and over again, she closes her eyes and breathes in deeply, taking in the sweet, sweet flowery scent of Daphne that she is so familiar with. But it is stronger here. Much richer. And it's mixed with the powerful, intoxicating, feminine smell of her musk. The smell of her juices. It makes Velma's head swim.

Unable to bear the burning in her nethers any longer, the brunette hungrily dips her head and lunges for the pool of moisture. Her mouth closes on the wet mound. The flesh under the fabric is incredibly soft and easily fills the cavity of the ravenous Velma's mouth.

D: "Unh—!"

Daphne lets out a sexy, surprised gasp.

Velma squeezes and sucks on the fleshy organ, feeling the thick, warm liquid pouring onto her tongue.

Velma knew that this wasn't what the redhead was offering her, but she couldn't resist. She couldn't stand knowing there of was more of Daphne's nectar just within reach. She didn't want any of the precious juice to go to waste.

Satisfied that she had squeezed out everything there was to be squeezed, she let's go of the redhead's entrance and pulls back.

D: "You're a greedy one, aren't you?"

Daphne asks, sounding a little breathless as she brushes a lock of matted hair away from her eyes, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

But Velma had her eyes closed and was solely focused on the precious treat she had secured for herself. She had a mouthful of Daphne's nectar swishing about in her mouth. She could hardly believe this was happening. She moves the juices this way and that, trying to get a feel for its taste, savouring it, burning the flavour into her memory. It's rich. It's sweet and sour at the same time. She could still smell it. She was wrapped in Daphne's scent. Filled with it.

After what seems like an eternity, she finally tilts her head back and begins swallowing. She wanted it in her stomach. She wanted it to be a part of her.

'It… It's too much!', Velma was losing her mind with the sensations flooding her.

The thick, glue-like liquid gradually oozes down her throat as she gulps repeatedly. It seemed like the warm juice had coated the walls of her oesophagus. It was a titillating thought. She feels it pouring into her belly, a warm sensation spreading. Spreading down to her centre.

She just drunk a mouthful of Daphne's own sweet nectar. She runs her tongue over her lips, lapping up any remnants of the sticky juice as ecstasy washes over her. The incredulity of what she had done starts to sink in. She could still taste the delicious redhead in her mouth. It was too much for her.

She lets a guttural moan as jolts of electricity shoot through her, emanating from her crotch. She tips forward as she completely loses strength in her limbs, her face pressing into the leather of the sofa. Her muscles convulse painfully as violent tremors rock her body, educing groans from deep within her. The voice doesn't sound like her own. The strange animalistic grunts... It feels like it's coming from outside her body.

Finally, it stops. The spent girl drops limply to the floor, her breathing laboured, every muscle in her body aching. Never had she had an orgasm this intense. Never had she experienced sensations this intense. This… mind-blowing. Daphne was either a goddess or a devil.

D: "… It was that good, huh?"

Daphne comments, sounding genuinely surprised at Velma's extreme orgasm.

D: "Well, I'm off for my bath~"

She cheerfully announces as she rises to her feet, gracefully stepping over the body of the girl she had just incapacitated.

D: "And… to take care of myself."

_~end_


End file.
